Toxicity
Toxicity (zs_trace) atau Wound of Vital Poison atau Poisonous Wound (untuk Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies) adalah map Zombie Scenario 2 pertama di Counter-Strike Online. Background Satu tahun setelah Lost City insiden. Di dalam helikopter terbang di atas Laut Karibia langit. "Hello ~ tim LS berani! Aku Senior Researcher Soy dari Aegis Institute, kalian bisa mulai memasuki area operasi. Seperti yang Anda tahu, kekuatan zombie telah melemah setelah Lost City insiden. Namun, kita tidak tahu apakah Dr. Rex sedang mengembangkan batch lain dari zombie atau tidak. Oleh karena itu, tujuan kami untuk ini, adalah untuk menemukan petunjuk tentang Dr. Rex. saya akan memberikan informasi lebih lanjut tentang operasi daerah. Good luck guys! " Komunikasi dari Aegis laboratorium telah berakhir dan perintah untuk melanjutkan telah diberikan oleh kapten tim LS. Tim Alpha mulai parasut dan segera setelah itu, suara yang tidak diketahui dapat didengar dari hutan. Overview Peta ini adalah mengejar-jenis peta dan berlangsung selama tepat 2 putaran, mirip dengan Last Clue and Dead End. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan bos reptil baru, Dione, pemain akan menerima Dione Pursuit Diary No.1 (Catatan: item ini tidak bisa didapatkan lagi setelah Zombie Skenario Re:boot. Sebaliknya, pemain akan menerima yang baru). Selama acara tersebut, jika mereka telah mendapatkan setidaknya 1.000 zombie membunuh sebelum berakhir bulat, mereka akan menerima AK-47 60R untuk satu digunakan hanya (void jika daun pemain ruangan dengan penalti) yang proses ini dapat diulang setiap hari. Transcripts LEGEND: Blue transkrip adalah pidato dari Soy. Introduction #''Ini adalah tim Alpha. Semua orang telah mencapai titik penurunan?'' #''OK, Bravo dan Charlie akan membuat jalan memutar untuk masuk. Over.'' #''Ah! Bisakah kamu mendengarku? Saya Soy, seorang peneliti senior di Aegis laboratorium. '' #''Kalian segera dikirim ke tempat untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang digunakan oleh Dr. Rex di masa lalu.'' #''! Saya tidak berpikir ada bahaya besar tetapi beberapa kelompok lain yang bertujuan untuk fasilitas ini juga, jadi harap berhati-hati '' Tips #''Tip: Tekan tombol E Keyboard pada saklar untuk membuka pintu.'' #''Tip: Ada hambatan di peta yang dapat dihancurkan. Anda dapat memperoleh sejumlah dolar dengan menyerang rintangan.'' #''Tip: Titik Pasokan tersedia di peta untuk memungkinkan Anda untuk mengatur ulang senjata Anda dengan menghabiskan. Silakan periksa indikasi toko.'' First move #''Kami akan lari ke daerah operasi Alpha tim.'' #''Jalan diblokir sebagai terowongan yang ditunjukkan dalam peta operasi telah hancur. Kami akan membuat jalan memutar.'' #''The Zombies di sini! Kami diserang di setiap arah! Tim Alpha, silakan pindah ke daerah aman!'' #''Bukankah zombie dimusnahkan setelah insiden Lost City?! Kita perlu cadangan!'' #''Ini adalah Bravo. Saya mencari titik penurunan! Pindah ke daerah gudang!'' Event 1 #''Beralih tidak bekerja. Menghancurkannya dengan kekuatan!'' #''Kami telah memasuki ruang komputer. Kami akan mengirimkan data yang berhubungan dengan fasilitas.'' #''Tempat ini dikelilingi oleh zombie! Bravo dan Charlie tim akan menemukan titik pendaratan lain!'' #''Terus bergerak maju! The Zombies mengikuti kita!'' #''Harap berhati-hati! Kami telah mendeteksi sebuah tuan rumah yang kuat zombie! Keberadaan '' #''Ada cara untuk membuat jalan memutar dengan menggunakan bagian bawah tanah. Hancurkan pintu baja untuk masuk! '' #''Gunakan dinamit ini untuk membuka jalan! Aktifkan detonator dinamit itu!'' #''Dinamit belum meledak! Hancurkan dengan kekuatan api Anda!'' #''Sekarang, jarak dari rute ke titik penurunan berkurang. Kami pindah ke titik pendaratan melalui lorong sempit!'' Black Hawk Down #''Ini adalah tim Bravo! Kami sedang diserang oleh musuh yang tidak diketahui! Mayday! Mayday!'' #''Tim Bravo adalah membutuhkan bantuan! Kami akan melakukan pendaratan darurat! Arrrrrgh!'' # Oh my god .. Ini adalah adegan yang mengerikan.. Saya pikir kita harus ganda gerakan kami dan keluar dari sini! Kami akan meminta dukungan dari laboratorium! Dione Discovery #''Ini benar-benar mengerikan. Setidaknya Tim Alpha seharusnya lolos! Kami akan mengirim helikopter penyelamat, sehingga menghancurkan pintu hanggar secepat Anda dapat! '' #''Aku tidak pernah berharap hal seperti itu terjadi. Ini adalah kesalahan.. saya akan mulai merencanakan untuk melarikan diri!'' #''Anda bisa melihat sebuah terowongan menuju pintu keluar jika Anda terus melanjutkan! Helikopter penyelamat telah tiba!'' #''Kita bisa mengamankan pintu masuk dari titik penurunan dengan menggunakan dinamit! Tetap semangat Anda tinggi!'' #''Kami akhirnya selamat.. Hal ini mengejutkan untuk melihat jumlah Rex zombie yang tersisa setelah perang..'' #''Kami sudah mengamankan titik pendaratan untuk helikopter! Umm? Apa suara ini? Lebih cepat, menunjukkan gambar!'' #''Itu adalah..?! Siege Type? Tidak, yang masih tidak stabil! Mungkin itu adalah..? Apakah itu Prototype Dione?!'' #''Saya pikir itu masih dalam status yang tidak stabil, namun, terlihat sangat berbahaya! Kekalahan cepat!'' #''Oops! Hal ini menyerukan para zombie! Saya kira mereka zombie mendengarkan perintahnya!'' Dione Battle #''Ini suara.. Dione mengumpulkan racun, lari!'' #''Harap berhati-hati dari lantai! Itu adalah serangan tentakel dari Dione!'' #''Hati-hati! Serangan tentakel yang kuat akan datang!'' #''Dione mengumpulkan racun lagi, lari!'' #''Sepertinya serangan tentakel yang terjadi lagi! Silahkan menonton untuk tanda lantai dengan hati-hati!'' #''suara ini..?! Dione mengumpulkan racun! Keluar dari hadapan-Nya!'' #''Gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Hati-hati! '' #''Saya telah menemukan titik kelemahan Dione itu! Tujuan dadanya! '' Dione Escape #''Baik! Dia tampak lelah! Saya pikir kita mungkin bisa menangkap dia!'' #''Jangan meletakkan penjaga Anda, semua orang! Ini bukan akhir! Tinggal jauh!'' #''Ah! Hal lari.. Ini keajaiban yang masih bertahan. Saya pikir kita harus menemukan solusi secepat mungkin.'' Achievements Honor mission Events Toxicity telah dirilis bersama SKULL-9 di: *Singapore/Malaysia: 19 August 2012. Toxicity telah dirilis bersama SKULL-3 di: *Indonesia: 12 September 2012. Toxicity telah dirilis bersama Open Beta Test di: *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. Toxicity telah dirilis bersama SKULL-11 di: *Turkey: 8 October 2014. Tactics *Ada beberapa tempat yang memiliki batu-batu besar di peta ini, di mana pemain dapat naik ke. Jika dia berdiri di atas batu zombie akan mampu merusak pemain untuk sementara waktu. *Hindari racun Dione sebagai berhubungan sedang sampai kerusakan tinggi, memperlambat gerakan korban dan menurun 30 sampai 50 poin kesehatan Anda setiap detik. *Informasi dan taktik saat menghadapi Dione lebih lanjut dapat ditemukan disini. *Hal ini sangat dianjurkan untuk tidak meledakkan dinding batu ketika Anda hendak menghancurkan penghalang terakhir, karena akan bertelur lebih banyak zombie dari biasanya. Gallery loadingbg_zs_trace.png|Loading background Tooltip_trace.png|Tooltip How many times have you beat this map? 0 1 ~ 5 6 ~ 25 26 ~ 99 100+ (I have got the medal!) ^_^ Trivia *Toxicity adalah tingkat kekuatan racun. *Peta ini didasarkan pada peta Airstrip. *Musik peta ini diambil dari misi Alamo dari Adegan yang dihapus Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. *Tidak ada bibit menunggu suara di putaran 1. Menggunakan suara radio sebagai gantinya. *Peta ini memiliki banyak karton peluru tetapi tidak dapat digunakan untuk pemain. *Meskipun bahwa SKULL-7 adalah senjata Anti-Zombie, hanya damage biasa-biasa saja Dione. *Anehnya, yang AT4-CS berkaitan dengan kerusakan besar per tembakan meskipun senjata anti-materi, bukan senjata anti-zombie. *Pada bagian mana Bravo Tim mengirimkan panggilan darurat radio (sekitar pendaratan darurat), ada beberapa suara mati sebelum helikopter jatuh. Beberapa suara kematian sebenarnya dari Spy dan suara dari Sniper Team Fortress 2 .'' *Ini adalah satu-satunya peta di Zombie Skenario di mana bos tidak mati setelah bos putaran berakhir. Dione hanya terluka dan ia melarikan diri berhasil. See also Zombie Scenario: Season 2: *Chapter One: '''Toxicity' *Chapter Two: Culvert *Chapter Three: Decoy *Final Chapter: Angra Nest Kategori:Maps Kategori:Zombie Scenario Season 2